User blog:Valentin 98/Fourteen
Since today's my birthday (hinted by the title, made it that since I saw some other users on here make this kind of blog's title their current age number as well), I decided to post several new MOCs, including an Adaptive Armored/revamped version of Vlakro, an unnamed Makuta, and even an alternate universe Nidhiki! Enjoy them and please comment! Also, I'll make a blog with different poses of these new MOCs next week. Just saying. Gallery Vlakro I decided to finally reveal Vlakro's Adaptive Armor form, along with his new weapon, the legendary Weapon of Time! I also decided to make Vlakro one of my two self-MOCs. My original one will be revealed in due time once I make a better model of him. So yeah, give it up for another appearence of my famous Toa, Vlakro! blogpic004.PNG|Yeah...Vlakro's got bigger "toys" to battle with! Watch out, Makuta! Sakarix This model is actually a revamped form of him as well. The original version (which I will post soon as well) was too multi-colored. Give it up for Sakarix! blogpic005.PNG|At first, he wasn't a Titan, but now he is. Gulp. Nidhiki An alternate universe Nidhiki I made a while ago. I was inspired to make an alternate version of him where he never betrayed Lhikan and his team by the story, Birth of a Dark Hunter. Give it up for Nidhiki! blogpic001.PNG|Looks menacing, eh? Watch out for his clawed gauntlets! Unnamed Toa of Earth An unnamed Toa of Earth from the same universe as the alternate universe Nidhiki I posted above. He's also the Toa Mangai of Earth. I have yet to decide a name for him, but it might be Gareth or Garith. Anyways, give it up for this guy! blogpic003.PNG|Alright, let's follow the check list for a bizarre & cool-looking Toa...menacing eyes, check. Big broadsword, check. Fingers?! Check! Unnamed Makuta Another unnamed creation, this time an unnamed Makuta. No pending name(s) for him so far, so give me a shout if you all have any ideas. He's pretty slim for a Makuta, though that will help when flying. Time for the picture! blogpic006.PNG|I don't like the way he's lookin' at you! Better watch out! blogpic007.PNG|It's the unnamed Makuta versus Vlakro! They look pretty determined! Balista Named him after the very bizarre and slimy Aquos Bakugan. He's got claws, two blades that form a shield of some sort, a sword strangely and exact lookalike of Caldir's. Oh wait, his sword was used for Balista...oh well, give it up for the not-so intelligent but very brutish Balista! blogpic008.PNG|Balista is a terrifying fellow, ain't he? And watch out, he's hungry - and armed! blogpic009.PNG|Now he's just showing off. No wonder Vlakro doesn't get this guy. Flash A Turaga. A puny, small bodied, big headed Turaga. Wait, did I say those things? I meant a rather interesting and heroic character, despite his size. But size doesn't matter and won't stop this guy! Give it for Flash...the Turaga of-wait a sec, TIME?! blogpic002.PNG|Yes? What are you looking at? My size is just fine, thank you! Now move along! AND DON'T STEAL MY AMULET! It's a Wrap! Yeah, that's all for now, folks. Again, enjoy these MOCs! Doomed Journey's Chapter 1 And last, but not least, is a "sneak peek" ast Chapter 1 of a novel I'm writing while making several other BIONICLE Fan Fictions! And it features...the Dark Hunters! Chapter 1 Two figures walked along the large, craggy walls of their home and base. One of them was a black and red being, with blood red eyes and a large sword. The being in front of him was a reptilian, blue and green being with long, sharp, wicked claws. "Mirage, are we nearly there?" snarled the black and red being. "Fear not, Lurch my friend...we will be there ssssoon..." hissed the one called Mirage. "Good. Because The Shadowed One better have had a good reason to disrupt me from my training!" replied the one called Lurch. Mirage merely grinned, then began to laugh. "What...? Why are you laughing, you pest?!" demanded Lurch. Mirage simply smiled even more and continued laughing. "Because that's the firssst time I've sssseen you get angry over The Shadow One dissssrupting your daily exercisssses!" cackled Mirage. Lurch stopped and looked at him in disgust. "And you call that funny?! We'll see who's laughing when I mount your head on a pike!" growled Lurch. Mirage stopped and swirled around, eyes wide, but the grin still on his face. "Really? Oh really?" he said, the grin growing wider. Lurch growled at his fellow Dark Hunter again. "Just go." Mirage swirled around again, still cackling. He then continued walking. Lurch continued following him, grumbling about how his life would be better if Mirage just shut up. ---- The Shadowed One, for his true name was not known, sat on his throne, looking straight at the entrance of his throne room. His shadow, ironically named "Shadow", sat perched on the top if the massive throne. At the end of a staircase with very few steps at the bottom of the throne, stood several Dark Hunters on both sides. One of them was a large, hulking, muscular being with a green body and spikes on his shoulders. The being cared a terrifying mace and had no face at all. Another one of them was a short, hulking, reptilian being with pitch-black claws and a small assortment of weapons. His spine was quite crooked, and he had spikes on his spine and arms. Category:Blog posts